The Dragon & The Slayer
by Kaida-Nee Alberona
Summary: Layla was human, right? Jude is Lucy's father, right? Acnologia was always the bad guy, right? What does the dragons civil war have any thing to do with Lucy and Layla? Read and learn the truth with all the Dragon Slayers.
1. Chains

_What did we do?_ Wendy and Lucy were just going shopping and then _this_ happens. Charles stayed at the guild to keep an eye on the boys, so they don't try to follow. The other Slayers are so protective of them two. _Our_ boys, all six of have a soft side for family.

Natsu, he's the one always saving them or cheering them up. He always has your back no matter what the problem is. Gajeel, he's too hard headed to show it but he cares. Next was Laxus and Sting, I mean they could be brothers, they both call Lucy 'Blondie', they're arrogant, cocky and also blonde.

But lovable and they have a sweet side. Cobra was a hard nut to crack but opened up little by little, and Rogue relatively quiet and emotionless but opened up to Lucy and Wendy. All of them had a spot for the two girls, somehow they were like a crazy family but when Lucy thought about it that way, she always said she didn't belong because she wasn't like them.

But right now they were in a cell with stone walls and floor, a window with prison bars, showing the light of the crescent moon. They were next to each other, their left leg chained to the wall, magic being suppressed, and clothes tattered but still trying to break free. Lucy really hates the feeling of being caged and by the way Wendy is glaring at her chains, she feels the same.

Suddenly the door opens, showing a few men leering at them or should I say mainly Lucy, one hold a tray of food. He plopped it down, making the unidentifiable mush splatter on them, and smirked.

**Lucy POV**

"We don't want it." I stated plainly, Wendy started trembling in my arms when they came. This made me snap. Right now I'm pretty sure I'm emitting an aura scarier than Erza, but on the outside I'm probably calm looking yet ready to kill. Well, Wendy's like my little sister, so it's only natural I'd crack. But these people were either stupid, blind or both because they just shrugged it off.

"Oh come on you need to keep your strength up, so eat." He said mockingly, bending down to my eye level. I spat in his face and smirked. He looked stunned at first then angry then to sadtic.

"Looks like our little friend wants to play the 'Punishment Game', chain up her hands and take the girl away from her but let her watch." He, obviously the leader said.

The other two men came towards me; I tried to struggle out of their grip but I still got chained. Wendy was dragged by her hair to the fair corner of the cell, away from me. Apparently the leader had a whip by the door, just waiting for one of us to act up. Which I did.

He's whipping my back repeatedly but I hold in my cries of pain for Wendy, she watching, I can feel it if my eyes for closed, I sense her fear, anger, and she's pained just watching this. So I send her a smile, it may look forced or pain but it's a 'don't worry smile. I opened my eyes to see, she was crying. She was crying and trying to out of their grip, but she was a little girl, that's drugged on top of that, going against two muscled men.

"What are you smiling about, bitch?" The whip is starts hitting with more force and I can't take it anymore, so I scream.

'_Do you…Do you feel pain?'_ I hear a gentle female voice call out to me hesitantly.

"Y-Yes." My voice barely above a whisper.

'_Then I shall unlock it'_

_Seals break_

_Binds unlock_

_The pained seal shall open_

_And restore her power_

_Unbind thy gate_

_Pain!_

**Normal POV**

The air stood still, as the men watched in fear. Fear for their lives. All the water in the air came towards Lucy, her eyes covered by her bangs, clothes tattered and bloody, arms chained to the wall, so basically she looked like something in a horror movie. The water in the air gathered around Lucy's body, but if you look closely, you could see a smirk on her face.

The water turned into nine spears, each aiming at their own target; two spears for each of the men, two for the chains on her wrists and one for her leg. Before she did anything, Wendy let out a pained whimper as she bit her lip. The two men had been hitting her as well. This pissed Lucy off; her eyes showed immense anger, they swirled with the colors of her brown color added with an aqua blue mixed in.

The men tried to get away from her but she said something to them.

"Let us out now." It was amazing how her voice could stay so calm yet stern.

"W-What makes you think we're going to do that? We are getting pay money for you two." The leader _tried _to sound confident but start sweating bullets when the water spears came closer.

"Do you really want to take the chance?" He shook his head 'no'.

"Then release us." Her voice held no room for argument, and after her last words, he did as instructed. She got up slowly got up and the three water spears that were aimed at her chains returned to the air. The men looked frightened, probably were, as the six others darted toward the men, pinning them to the wall.

"If you ever go after anybody like this again or one of us, I swear I will hunt you down and no one would even know you existed. And you tell your _client_, that you pissed your pants because of me." Her tone was icy, it was calm but it held anger and the truth. They did pee their pants. They nodded furiously and let out a breath of air as she went to pick up the now bleeding Wendy. Of course she was bleeding too but she thought of the little blunette as a little sister, so she wouldn't let her walk even if she wanted to.

"Wendy, let's go home." Lucy spoke gently. The little girl nodded her head in response, too tired to say anything. She tries standing up but falls down into Lucy. The blonde stands up carrying her 'little sister' bridal style, so not to injure her own back any further. She headed out the door and up the stair, only to be greeted by another door; she opened it slowly and saw the outside world. They were in an abandoned house next to the train tracks that lead to Magnolia. She didn't know if she was going the right way, she just let her instincts take over and lead the way.

**At Fairy Tail**

**Mira's POV**

They've been gone since 10 o'clock this morning and know its 9 o'clock at night. I can see everyone on edge especially the Dragon Slayer. Laxus, Gajeel and Rogue are trying to act like nothing is wrong but even they are showing signs of worry. Gajeel and Laxus are tapping their fingers on the table and Rogue is continuously tapping his foot. Natsu and Sting are pacing back and forth and Cobra is trying to find their minds. Master gave the direct order not to go anywhere. And its killing everyone.

I just hope their alright.


	2. Little Sisters

"_**Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything." **_

― _**Muhammad Ali**_

**The Dragon **

**The Slayer**

**(**ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ**)**

**Chapter 3**

_So close. _Yes they were so close just one block away. Wendy was barely conscious, her wounds were bleeding but not as much as Lucy's. Their clothes tattered, their bodies beaten and bloody. But they had to stay awake for they feared they would not wake again. Lucy stumbles down the road leading to _their_ home, _their _family, and most of all their brothers. They sensed their family's fear, the tension in the air was so thick, it was suffocating. They felt it seven blocks away, Lucy hated feeling their fear.

She just wanted to run them and tell them that they were okay. But even at her slow pace plus the weight of Wendy, her body told her to give in to the darkness and sleep, let the pain slowly slip away into the abyss until there is no more pain, no more feeling. She knew what would happen if she did so she kept her eyes open barely blinking just walking until she was finally leaning against the door.

**Inside the Guild ^-^**

The door slowly creaked open, exposing the blonde beauty holding the young blunette. Before she could take a step, Lucy collapsed into coughing fits of blood while dropping Wendy in the process. Both on the floor coughing blood until ALL the other dragon slayers ran towards them. Lucy was carried by Natsu and Wendy was by Cobra into the infirmary.

"Happy, go get Porlyusica!" The blue cat did as told and came back with the grumpy old women in record time. Porlyusica knew why they called her so she went to where she was supposed to be; the infirmary. What she had not expect to see were two bleeding girls looking extremely pale laying on the beds surrounded by six worried dragons. The pink haired woman instantly went to work stopping the blood and wrapped them up after pushing the dragons out.

She soon started to leave without a word but with one step out of the infirmary door she felt a powerful magic pressure. She turned her head to see that any nearby water was going to Lucy, it wrapped around her arms, legs and cheeks slowly healing any cuts or bruises in those areas. Even though most of her injuries are on her back, Lucy's face showed no more pain but instead relief and serenity.

The pink hair woman knowing exactly what type of magic the blonde hair teen uses did not know how to evaluate the magic she just saw.

**Meanwhile ^-^**

**Cobra POV**

Damn it! What's taking so long?! What's going on with my little sisters?! They were losing so much blood that they were zombie pale. I can't help but think of how they treated me when I joined.

_***Flash Back***_

"Hi Cobra, mind if we sit here?" I looked up to see a blonde mage, Lucy, smiling at me with a blue haired girl, Wendy, and white cat. I grunted in response and they took a seat.

"Why are you all alone in the corner?"

"It's the quietest place here." Why am I talking to them?

"C-cobra-s-san why do you look so confused? I told you he wanted space, Lucy-chan!"

"I bet you he's just wandering why we're here. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, after all I did to Fairy Tail and especially you, Lucy, I thought no one would talk to me." Why am I telling how I feel?!

"No one here really holds grudges and we never will. I was there when all that happen; first you took Wendy and she was unharmed, *sigh* and then you took Lucy, which actually helped her in some weird Fairy Tail way, and was also saved unharmed. So I'm fine with Wendy talking with you. And because she wants to get to know every other slayer better for some odd reason." The white exceed told me but I guess she wasn't supposed to tell me because Wendy had a huge blush spreading across her face.

"C-charle!" But I just started to chuckle and ended up ruffling her hair, making her giggle. All the while Lucy was smiling fondly at us, I could hear what she was think; _I hope he isn't a pedophile._

"Why would I be a pedophile?" I asked as calmly as I could and she started laughed nervously until she spotted Salamander walk through the door.

"Um…Hey Natsu!" He turned at the sound of his name and Lucy ran to him and dragged Salamander out of the guild.

"Man, I really have to get used to this place."

_*__**Flash back Ends***_

Damn it! Just come back alive.

**Rouge's POV**

Lucy…. Wendy…. Come back to us. Sting, Laxus and Gajeel want to tease you some more. Cobra and I want to read with you some more and Natsu wants to eat more of your food. The exceeds need you too. Fairy Tail won't be the same, they need you two girls. They need- No **WE** your light.

_Be safe._

_**When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares." **_

― _**Henri J.M. Nouwen**_

**Gomen ne. *Bows 100 times* School started then Kaida's baby brother's thingy happened and today Kaida's birthday party and Kaida has 2 reports due on Monday.**

**Kaida's just really sorry. Chapters for D&S and other will be coming soon. And don't forget to vote for who you want Lucy to be with in this story. It's on Kaida's profile. So far its:**

**Rouge - 5 » 62% **

**Natsu - 2 » 25% **

**Sting - 1 » 12% **

**Laxus -0 » 0% **

**Or no parings except GaLe and RoWen - 0 » 0%**

**And sorry it's so short. Bye!**


End file.
